Mawar Wahyudin
Mawar Wahyudin, born Nur Mawar Wahyudin, is an Indonesian-born former petty thief, former domestic servant, and current masseuse temporarily residing abroad in Musutafu, Japan. An overseas worker, she is married to fellow Javanese-Indonesian, Priyono Slamet, with an 8-year-old son named Mansur (who currently resides in Jakarta under the care of his father). As a former low-threat criminal, she also attends the local Musutafu Former Offenders Rehabilitation Centre (MFORC), which assists small-time minor offenders in the transition to a productive civilian life. Appearance Physical Attributes Mawar is a 36-year-old woman of Indonesian heritage standing at a height of 5'2" (or 1.57 metres) with tan-brown skin. She has angular chocolate brown eyes and medium-length black hair with a frizzy, dry appearance. Her hair is usually worn in a low or high bun and is concealed by a hijab in public settings. Additionally, Mawar possesses an oval-shaped face with round cheeks, flat nose, arched eyebrows, and plump lips. Per her Quirk, she has a network of white lines adorning her arms, legs, and body indicating the locations of her nerves, which extend from her skin to the victim's when her Quirk is in use. Everyday Attire As an observant Muslim, Mawar abides to Islamic female dress code, which traditionally promotes modesty and decency. Though she changes her attire on a daily basis, she always maintains a hijab that conceals her hair, head, and occasionally her chest (depending on the veil's length and the way it's worn). As Mawar owns a plethora of different hijabs of differing colours, patterns, and fabric materials, the headscarf she wears on a day-to-day basis also alternates as well (though Mawar herself generally does not wear extravagantly patterned scarves, preferring plain and simple solid colours instead). In terms of clothing preference, she dresses in whatever is readily available at hand in her closet. Mawar favours loose-fitting garments of any sort — having no real preference in terms of style or fashion, she will shop at any retailer or store with clothing that satisfies the Islamic dress code and is relatively low-priced. This ranges from casual (yet non-revealing) blouses to wide-leg pants, flowing dresses, long skirts, jumpsuits, simple flats, heels, or sandals. Mawar rarely, if ever, dons tighter outfits including skinny jeans, leggings, or taut long-sleeved tops. Formal Attire Mawar's formal dress, as with her usual attire, consists of free-flowing and loose garments. Though she usually does not make efforts to discriminate her clothing based on what is considered "casual" and "ceremonial" (in her eyes, clothes are clothes and shouldn't be excessively categorised), Mawar holds the tendency to wear more long skirts, robes, and dresses for special occasions. Another particular quirk of her dressing habits involves wearing patterned headscarves (i.e. with floral prints or other fabrics) rather than her usual hijabs of plain, flat colours. Additionally, Mawar will occasionally include accessories such as watches, bracelets, or belts to complement her outfits. Cultural Attire In terms of cultural attire, Mawar will occasionally don traditional dress from her own native culture from the island of Java (specifically the Central region). This was mainly exclusive to special events and weddings in Indonesia, as Mawar typically does not showcase her Javanese folk outfits in Japan. A typical Central Javanese woman would wear a kebaya, a silky or velvet blouse paired with a printed batik (textile fabric) long or short skirt — historically, this served as the usual attire for both formal and everyday occasions. A kemben is worn under the decorated blouse, which is used to wrap the breasts and torso. Mawar would also individually pair a specific hijab or veil to complement the colour(s) of the kebaya she was wearing (she mostly favoured gold, orange, red, white, and other brighter colours for this style of dress). Abilities Quirk 'Leech '(蛭 Hiru): Leech allows Mawar to tap into the nervous systems of others and drain a portion of the neuro-electrical impulses produced by another person's nerves, granting her increased neural energy in her own body and thus resulting in enhanced physical performance, mental sharpness, and heightened senses for a short amount of time. By absorbing their electrical discharges into her own nervous system, Mawar gains temporarily augmented reflexes, attention, and focus. She accomplishes this by establishing direct physical skin-to-skin contact with her target (usually through her grabbing one of the other's arms or placing her hand on their shoulder) and adhering for several seconds before the energy is transferred to her own body, thus typically leaving the victim sluggish in their movements and reflexes before their nerves eventually stabilise themselves and return to normal functionality after some time. In particular, the white markings on her hands and arms representing the locations of her nerves connect to those of the other person to accommodate the process of draining. As a petty criminal, Mawar would often speak to her victims to distract them while placing her hand on a bare shoulder or arm to initiate Leech. After obtaining what she wanted from the person, she would make a quick getaway with her heightened bodily responses while leaving the victim with slowed reflexes and in a state of confusion. Similar to Shinsou Hitoshi's Quirk, Brainwashing, Leech is consciously activated by Mawar herself, meaning that she can touch the skin of others without using her Quirk. Trivia Name Etymology * 'Nur '- Arabic unisex name (نور) which means "light, illumination, brightness" * 'Mawar '- Indonesian and Malay (ماور) feminine name meaning "rose" * 'Wahyudin '- Indonesian masculine/last name derived from the Arabic Wahy ud-Din (وحي الدين) ''meaning "revelation of religion (Islam)" Other Facts * Aside from her native Indonesia and Japan, Mawar has also worked overseas in Bandar Seri Begawan (Brunei), Johor Bahru (Malaysia), Singapore, and Hong Kong as a domestic servant or maid. * She is lactose intolerant, a genetic trait inherited from her father. * Mawar does not know how to drive, nor has she ever owned a car (her only experience is with ''ojek, or Indonesian motorcycle taxis), and so she mainly travels via public transportation/buses or by walking to wherever she needs to go. * No one in Mawar's immediate family is involved in the Pro Hero career field. * When Mawar lived in Jakarta, she would always make the routine annual trip back to her hometown of Slawi for Idulfitri or Lebaran (a Muslim holiday commemorating the end of Ramadan, or the holy month of fasting). Called mudik, this is a common tradition for residents of large Indonesian cities, including Jakarta, to return en masse to their villages of origin in different regions or different islands altogether to visit relatives. * When Mawar eats, she always keeps her left hand tucked under the table. In Indonesian etiquette, the left hand is traditionally considered to be unclean (in historical times, it was used to clean oneself or clean feces from the toilet), so it is considered rude to use the left hand in this manner. She also avoids using it when shaking hands, receiving items, and touching others, and so she rarely activates her Quirk using her left hand. * Indonesians also consider pointing at someone with the forefinger to be a rude gesture only used on dogs, so Mawar evades this custom as well. * She rarely ever smiles with her mouth open, partially due to her somewhat crooked teeth from never having braces. Mawar also has several fillings and crowns from childhood cavities, as she was quite fond of sweets and only went to the dentist to have her decay treated when she actually felt pain (meaning the destruction reached the deeper interior layers of the teeth with nerves). * Her favourite Indonesian dish is Tahu Aci, a regional specialty from her native Tegal, Central Java. It is made of fried tofu shaped into triangles and filled with starch (called aci), garlic chives (kucai), cassava flour, and herbs. Mawar knows the preparation process and often made it for her husband. Scrapped Concepts * At one point, I considered making Mawar a student at U.A. High School, but I felt that there were too many of these types of OCs in the fandom already. I also already had an idea in mind for Mawar being an adult rather than a aspiring-hero teenager. * Her last name was originally going to be "Hidayatullah", but I changed it to a name more common in Mawar's city of origin (Slawi) based on real demographic statistics. Earlier, her last name would have just been "Hidayat". * Her husband was originally an unnamed man with the surname "Takeya" (竹谷) whom Mawar met in Japan, and so Mansur was going to be half-Indonesian and half-Japanese. After doing some extra research on Indonesian marital ages and other factors, I decided for Mawar to already be married before heading to Japan. * When first created, Mawar was a much younger character in her twenties. At one point, her age was adjusted from 27 to 28 to 32 and finally to 36. * She was originally going to have had her early education cut short in order to help her father in his former fruit selling business, though this wouldn't make sense since I found that a 12-year education is compulsory for all Indonesian children. * I originally wanted to use the early concept of Mawar's Quirk for an OC in the inFAMOUS: Second Son fandom, though I thought it would be better suited to BNHA after I began watching the show. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Former Villains